


The Living Years

by blakefancier



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ wants a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Living Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the time of the flashbacks in “Who Killed the 60’s?”

The moonlight glittered off the pounding waves and the wind off the water made the summer night cool. AJ wished that he would have worn his jeans and if it had been any other night he would have asked to go home. Instead, he slid closer to Rick till their shoulders brushed.

Rick was leaving tomorrow and wouldn’t be back until his tour of duty was over. Mom had said that his brother needed a purpose and that maybe the war would give him that. But AJ couldn’t figure how a war fought thousands of miles away could do much of anything. Anything but take away his brother.

Rick assured them that he’d be careful and try not to get himself killed. But it was implicit in his words that there would be no promises.

“Rick,” he said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.”

“Ya scared?”

Rick looked at him. “More than I thought I’d be.”

AJ shifted, kneeling at his side. “So’m I.”

He laughed. “You got the easy part, kid.”

“Maybe I won’t be fighting but it won’t be any easier waking up in the morning and wondering if you’re dead.” AJ closed his mouth with an audible click. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“I told you, I ain’t planning—”

He grabbed his brother by the shoulders. “Tell me who does? Darryl’s brother didn’t plan on dying, or Mary’s uncle, but that didn’t stop it from happening. Was Dad planning on it, Rick?”

“AJ,” he sighed.

He took a deep breath and said in rush, “They’d never find you in Mexico, Rick. I could come with you and—”

“Kid, AJ, don’t do this.” Rick ran his hands up and down his sides in a soothing gesture. “I have to go, you know I do.”

AJ hugged him, a sudden and violent gesture. “Then promise me, Rick, promise me you’ll be back.”

“I can’t do that.” Rick’s breath was hot and moist against his neck.

“If you promise, I’ll believe you.”

Rick grabbed his upper arms and shook him gently. Then he pressed his forehead to AJ’s and in a broken voice said, “I can’t.”

“You can, you can, you just don’t want to.” AJ shuddered remembering the images that were displayed on television. They always made him feel so cold inside and he didn’t want to think of Rick dying so far away in that violent place. Rick was alive and warm and there had to be some way to get rid of the ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He brought his lips to Rick’s wanting to commit to memory his brother’s taste. They kissed slowly for a while, lips parting, tongues brushing at lips and teeth.

Rick broke the kiss, but just barely. “What are you doing, AJ?”

He pressed his mouth to Rick’s again and mumbled into his mouth, “Saying goodbye.”

He was brought forward to lie on top of his brother. Rick’s hands moved under his shirt, stroking the skin of his stomach then his nipples, pinching then soothing them with the pads of his thumbs.

AJ hissed in pleasure, thrusting frantically. Rick’s hands moved to the waistband of his shorts, pulling them and his underwear down around his knees. Then he stilled his hips. “Easy, easy,” he said in a breathless voice.

He looked down, watching Rick undo his jeans and push them down to his upper thighs. Then Rick arched upward so that their dicks brushed each other. AJ cried out and matched his thrusts.

It felt so good to be with Rick, to heard his moans against the backdrop of the pounding waves. This was Rick reckless and wild, making him feel frightened and safe, both at once. This was what it felt like to live.

One of Rick’s hands tangled in his hair, the other stroked his butt. It was incredible, Rick’s hardness rubbing between his thighs, leaving trails of wetness. He thought they could do it forever, the rocking, the slow climb of pleasure. But then Rick’s fingers slipped into the cleft of his butt and touched him there. It was a light touch, so pleasing, so surprising, that he came bucking hard.

Rick’s breathing hitched and before AJ realized what was happening a warm wetness spilt against his skin.

AJ rolled so that he was cradled against Rick’s side. He touched the wetness between his thighs and brought it to his mouth, tasting Rick alive. Remembering Rick alive.

Then he laid his head against Rick’s shoulder, closing his eyes as his brother stroked his hair. Tears burned beneath his eyelids and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Promise me, Rick, please promise me.”

Rick sighed and was silent.

AJ opened his eyes and looked at his brother. “Promise me.”

He brushed the backs of his fingers against AJ’s cheek. AJ turned his face, brushing his lips against the warm fingers. “Damn you, kid, damn you to hell. I promise I’ll be back. I promise.”

AJ smiled and pressed his face against Rick’s neck, savoring the promise. This is Rick, he thought, this is Rick alive.


End file.
